BlazeEXE
by BlackFlame731
Summary: I don't own Sonic.EXE,Please read the first line in the story for an extended disclaimer. Sonic.EXE Story (c) JC The Hyena Sonic.EXE Game (c) MY5TCrimson (Crimson The Bat)


Before reading this,You must know that i do NOT own ,He belongs to his respectful owners, Story by JC The Hyena and Game made by MY5TCrimson (Crimson The Bat),This story is from inspiration,Got it? If so,Enjoy.

Hello fans of gaming,I've been a Gamer for as long as i can remember,I loved games such as Mortal Kombat,Borderlands,NiGHTS Into Dreams,Super Mario Bros. and especially...Sonic. :) I loved his series ever since i was a kid,Especially the classics but as a teen/adult,I loved one of the female characters and that character was Blaze The Cat. 3 I've always found her so beautiful and i enjoyed playing as her in a few Sonic games and i sometimes dream of her and that day came but i'm also a fan of Creepypasta especially no matter how much creeps he'd give me. LOL It all began on a nice morning.

I was walking through town to the game store to find a couple games for my Xbox One and as i entered,I began to browse through the shop,Nothing much is on sale here but after a few minutes,I noticed a Blaze The Cat plushie and a CD Case for computers,I gasped in happiness when i saw the Blaze plushie,I showed them to the cashier and he flinched just a bit at those items i found and quickly told me that they were free and smiled a bit nervously as if he saw a horror film one night. XD And then i smiled and told him to have a good day. I went back home and up to my room,Excited to try out this game i know nothing about,I opened the case and i read what was written on a black marker " ",I took a moment to wonder why it's called that but then i was curious and put it into the computer and then moments later,The game started up,It was Sonic Rush! I was like "Whoa,Cool!" but something was a bit out of the ordinary,Sonic wasn't in the title screen like he should be but Blaze was present but her expression looked a little different,Her usually serious frown was changed to a fondly smile,Her purple cape was a bit torn and bloodstained,her shoes looked slightly reddish purple as the fur cuffs looked a little bloody red,One of her ears looked slightly scratched and torn and her eyes were black with soft glowing red dots and it almost looked like she was watching me,I tried to think it was just a glitched or a hacked game so a pressed Enter,The screen went black for about 6 seconds and then a "File Select" screen showed up,It has three files,The first one belonged to Amy Rose,The second belonged to Rouge The Bat and the last one belonged to Wave The Swallow. I was a bit puzzled at what showed up as i now realize it's HACKED but i decided to go along with it and selected Amy,The screen went black for 5-8 seconds before the first level came up,It was the Leaf Storm level and it looked like it was from Sonic's story,Everything looked the same as i started guiding Amy to the right,There weren't any enemies or obstacles around as i progressed,I started wondering what this is about and that when Amy spotted Blaze. I blushed a bit as i see her too and made Amy walk over to her but suddenly,Blaze smirked a bit and opened her black and red eyes just like i saw in the title screen and then the screen went to black,"What the heck" i thought,The screen stayed black for 8 seconds until a text shows up.

"Is the pink one bothering you? Don't worry now,I'll get to play with her."

Then the screen booted up but Amy was at a different level now,It looked like the Mirage Road level from Blaze's story but it looked kinda darker and a little spooky looking,I made Amy walk to the right and this shocked me a bit,She now had a fearful expression as if she were unsure if she wanted to go further as ghosts flew by,They oddly looked like the ones from Sonic 3 & Knuckles and after 5-7 seconds,Amy stopped...On her own! "Huh?" i thought and just then Blaze came up to her and then the screen went black,A scream was heard but faintly and then i got another message.

"Now you won't have to worry about her dear,I'll see you quite soon but later."

The file select screen went back up again but Amy was no longer there,She looked like she was singed through her fur,I assumed Blaze has incinerated her since she controls fire,Her eyes bled a bit and her red clothes were slashed and torn slightly but i tried to stay cool and selected Rouge,The screen cute to black once again before booting to the next level,It was the Night Carnival stage as Rouge spawned there,It looked normal but there was a difference however,There were no Sonic signs or anything resembling him just Blaze signs and such but i made Rouge explore the level and like the Leaf Storm level,No enemies or obstacles and not before long,Blaze appeared in front of her and the screen cute to black for only a seconds to show this text.

"Stay away from him,Batty! He's mine!"

And just like Amy who stopped on her own,Rouge jumped up and flew as fast as she could without any control but Blaze was going after her! "What is she doing?" i asked,I knew Blaze would never to anything so bizarre,Rouge was doing good when she tried escaping Blaze's grasp but suddenly...Blaze TELEPORTED in front of Rouge and grabbed her neck and smirked,Then the screen cut to black and another scream sounded off and another text popped up.

"Roses are red,Violets are blue. I'm one step closer to seeing you."

I was shocked about that text,Was Blaze trying to talk to me through the game?! Then the select screen came back up and Rouge looked worse than Amy,Her ears were sliced off and her wings were torn off and jammed into the guts,I started to look frightened and cried a bit for about 3 secs and then i suddenly heard a gently voice that scared but soothed me.

"Shh,Don't cry my dear...You'll be alright once this game is complete,You're not alone and you'll feel safe,I promise.."

I shakily calmed down a bit and looked at the Blaze plush i put on the shelf,Walked over to it and held it close to calm me down and suddenly it soothed and calmed me down all the way,I took a few deep breaths and went back to the computer to select the last character Wave,The screen went to black before booting to the Altitude Limit level,The sky was dark as if it were nighttime and the clouds looked a bit red but there were stars and just like on the last two levels,No enemies,No hazards,Nothing. I made Wave walk through the level and to be honest,Everything seemed calm at the moment for about 10 secs and just then Blaze appeared in front of her and then the screen goes a purple static for a good 10 seconds before it showed a nearly realistic-looking image of Blaze,her black eyes and her little red pupils looking at me but her eyelids were halfway closed,her face was a little covered in blood and her smile didn't look wicked as it surely looked flirty and gentle,Her features looked similar to the ones i saw at the title screen but the image only showed me her face and i'm not gonna lie,It looked...Pretty and then the purple static went off for 7 seconds before it came back up again but it showed a text as well.

"I LOVE YOU."

I blushed faintly at the text and her face and then the screen cuts to black before it went to the select screen one last time,Wave looked pretty messed up,Her goggles were cracked as blood dripped from them,Her clothes looked slashed and bloodstained and her beak looked dented as if she got into a fistfight. LOL And then all of a sudden,I was getting pretty tired,I yawned and turned the computer off and went to bed,holding the plushie close as i fell asleep and then the next morning i woke up,I sat up to stretch and yawn before i felt something on my cheek,I got up and walked to the mirror to notice a pair of purple lips were on my cheek,I was a little puzzled after all this. I walked downstairs to the living room to start the day until i heard the gentle voice.

"Sleep well,My love?"

I flinched and looked to who asked me that and much to my surprise and shock,It was Blaze! Sitting on the couch as she stared at me with her glowing red eyes,Batting them. I blushed a bit before walking to her. "Blaze?" I asked,She giggled a bit as she looked at me and spoke "Surprised to see me,Daring",I blushed a bit more and nodded but i was curious and then she explained why she came to me. "I was really lonely and bored being in my game and wanted someone who would love me and i knew one day you'd find me and set me free and i knew you were the right choice." She smiled at me "And now that you did." She gently held my hand. "We can be together forever." I blushed and chuckled a bit and spoke. "W-Wow,That's kinda...Special and nice to hear." I looked at her. "And...I've dreamt of this day too once and...You've always been my favorite." I smiled at her as she blushed softly and replied. "Aww! That's so sweet of you!" She pulled me into a tight hug and purred affectionately. "And i promised nobody would hurt you,I will always be with you. Always...My dear." I smiled lovingly at her and returned the hug. "Blaze,You're so soft and warm." We then took a moment in each other's eyes in silence for 20 seconds and i said to her. "I love you." She replied with a loving voice. "I love you too." We both smiled and leaned in as we engaged in a deep kiss,Knowing we'll never leave each other,This will be our game now.


End file.
